


The hottest penguin in school is my new roommate?!?

by Charla



Category: Pingu
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other, Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charla/pseuds/Charla
Summary: I've been assigned to a new room at my highschool. Who could possibly be my new roommate? And why can I hear a faint nooting behind the door?
Relationships: Pingu (Pingu)/ Reader





	The hottest penguin in school is my new roommate?!?

“Nice shot!”

The call rings out from the court, and there’s a small cheer from the crowd of gathered onlookers. The players exchange fistbumps as they go to grab a drink, and from your window seat of the classroom, you watch idly. You don’t actually know much about basketball, though you’ve found yourself watching a lot of it recently. For exactly the same reason the crowd gathered below is looking on.

“Eeeee! Pingu-senpai!”

There he is! You feel a slight flush alight upon your cheeks as you spot him, wiping the sweat from his brow with a black flipper. Pingu, the hottest penguin in the school. The hottest penguin ever you sometimes think to yourself. Everyone in the highschool knew of Pingu, and for good reason. Not only was he the star of the basketball team, and super attractive to boot, but he was also just the sweetest guy. To your knowledge, at least half of your year was crushing on him, and though you’d never admit it, you’d been an admirer ever since you’d known him. Back on the court, the penguin in question effortlessly dribbles past a defender and takes a shot, this one flying straight through the hoop yet again. As the crowd cheer once more, Pingu stands up straight and glances around. For a single moment his shining black eyes meet yours, and you are connected. Then he turns to noot to a teammate, and you whip your head away, blushing furiously.

This is no time to be thinking about silly crushes, you think to yourself, trying to clear your head. There are bigger problems you have to concern yourself. The elation quickly wears off as you remember the reason you feel so glum. That’s right. Your highschool accommodation problem. The rent for the pricey rooms at this elite school had always been a bit steep for you, but a string of problems recently had finally forced you to file for a downgrade. Moving away from your friends and expensive comfortable halls, to the older accommodation down the hill. The school claimed it was fully functional, but you’d heard stories that made your skin crawl even to think about.

The bell rings, and with a sigh, you pack your things and leave, waving goodbye to your friends as you make your way to your new lodgings. The road only gets darker as you go, and a sense of unease begins to settle over you. You haven’t even seen the place before, let alone any of the people living there. What if they’re horrible? You think back to the receptionist who gave you your new set of keys, casually stating that you might be sharing a room with someone else. At the time it hadn’t seemed very important, but now the prospect is scaring you a bit. Arriving at the building, you falter slightly, but shake your head, determined to get it over and done with at the very least.

Gently, you push the door open. A slightly rusted metal staircase leads upstairs, and you take it, listening to the way it creaks. You take the first door you come across, heading down a cramped corridor, until finally you arrive at your room. You take a deep breath, and prepare to open the door. Your hand comes to rest on the handle…

And the door swings open. Instinctively you jump back in shock. Somebody opened the door from the inside! That somebody looks at you inquisitively, as you stand there.

“Noot”

For a moment, you’re too stunned to speak. The cogs slowly shift in your brain. That’s… Pingu. The hottest guy in school. The star sports player. Your crush. Why is he here?! Pingu tilts his head, looking a little confused.

“...noot?”

“Ah, I’m sorry!” You exclaim, frantically. “It’s just- ah- you’re in my room!”

He raises a penguin eyebrow at you.

“Noot.”

“You live here?” This situation is becoming increasingly confusing, and it’s not helping that Pingu is watching you closely. You’re not sure you’ve ever been this close to his handsome features before, and it’s making you very nervous. “B-but my key, uh, it says room 14, and that’s this room…”

The confusion on the penguin’s face clears up. “Noot,” he says.

“I’m your n-new roommate?” The words slowly sink in as he leans casually against the door. No way! Pingu is your roommate? There’s no way this is real. This has to be a dream. You slowly pinch your leg, and wince at the pain. Definitely real. But you can still hardly believe it. Pingu watches you in amusement for a couple of seconds, before turning to go back inside.

“Noot.”

“Yess, I’ll uh, bring my stuff inside,” You manage to say. He nods, before curling into a ball, and rolling into the room. Slightly dazed, you gather up your things and follow.

The room itself is a lot more normal than you were expecting. None of the rotted floorboards and creeping mould in your worst case scenarios, at least. Pingu has left a couple of his possessions scattered around the room, weights for lifting (that explains his excellent physique, you think to yourself), pictures of his family, a couple of books and a couple of fish (for snacking, you assume.) They make you smile as you look at them. For a second you wonder if he’s left any clothes lying around on the floor, then you remember he doesn’t wear clothes because he is a penguin.

“Noot,” noots Pingu, faintly embarrassed by your close examination of his room, and you blush again, turning to look out of the window to hide your reddening cheeks. You try and clear your mind as you peer out into the darkness of the evening. It’s not much of a view. The streetlights are dim, and you can barely see the school from here.

“Noot…”

Your entire body stiffens as you feel Pingu draw up beside you. He begins to point to things outside the window, apparently unaware that his proximity is affecting you so much. You try to focus on his flipper as he noots about the shops, where people live, the fastest way to get to school, but all you can think about is the feathery sheen of his body. It’s so close. You almost find it hard to breathe. Pingu notices someone walking outside, and suddenly points to them too, and the unexpected movement is too much for you. You step backwards automatically, trying to put some distance between yourself and the fine specimen of a penguin that is making you feel so hot under the collar. As you move, your foot catches on a discarded weight, and without warning you find yourself falling backwards. Pingu notices, and instinctively stretches out a hand to try and catch you, which you grab, pulling him off balance. His eyes go wide and he noots in alarm as you both fall to the floor.

THUD!

Owww, you think to yourself, wincing, as you realise you’re flat on the floor. You slowly open your eyes- only to have them shoot open in shock as you realise the situation you’re in. Pingu fell directly on top of you! The penguin opens his eyes as well, and just like this morning, your eyes meet his directly. Only you’re closer now. A lot closer. You start to feel numb as you realise the hottest penguin in the school is basically lying on top of you. You can feel his muscles pressing into you, toned from so much sport. You can feel the beat of his heart. It’s intense and fast. The moment feels incredibly intimate, and it overwhelms your senses entirely. Pingu stares down at you for a second, before jerking backwards, raising himself upright through the sheer power of his penguin abs. You get up as well, completely red in the face.

“Ah, Pingu-senpai! I’m so sorry-”

You start to apologise, when suddenly you notice something strange. Pingu is looking away from you. You try to get a better look at his face, and notice with a start that his cheeks are faintly pink. Could it be that he also feels embarrassed about the sudden contact…?

“N-noot,” he says, quickly, and hurries out, not meeting your eyes as he does so. The door slams shut behind him, and you’re left alone in the room, in silence. Without Pingu in the room it’s almost as if that sudden unbelievable moment had never happened. Except... Slowly you reach a hand up and rest it over your heart. It’s beating is rapid. You sigh, and slowly sink to the floor. Is this what every day is going to be like, as the roommate of the hottest penguin in school?


End file.
